rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Reinforced Breastplate "Vestment of the Sun's Victory"
This remnant of the Burnt Necromancer is testament to the glorious victories of the Chosen of the Sun over the dead of night. It is a magnificent set of Reinforced Breastplate (or normal Breastplate) with several potent abilities: It can banish itself, in whole or in part, Elsewhere, for one mote of additional committed Essence, and be returned from same without cost, and may be donned directly from Elsewhere with Charms such as Whirlwind Armor-Donning Prana. By retrieving only the core breastplate, it functions as an Artifact Oricalcum Breastplate; with the full suit, it functions as Reinforced Breastplate. Partial: +8L/+6B Soak, 3L/3B Hardness, may be concealed under heavy jacket or cloak. Full: +12L/+11B, Hardness 9L/9B It has one Hearthstone slot. When worn, the suit (as a full or partial set of armor) buoys the spirits of the owner, granting them clarity of motion and vitality. They suffer neither Mobility nor Fatigue penalties from any source, (including the armor itself,) and gain a +2 internal bonus on any morale rolls they may be called upon to make (including combat-related, resisting social attacks to wear them down, and so forth and so on.) Additionally, the armor surrounds the owner and his possessions with a thin field of Essence that transcends the barriers of the spirit realm. He may either exist wholly corporeally (rendering him not only un-attackable, but un-detectable to the dematerialized realm and it's inhabitants,) or simultaneously in both realms, granting him sight of the immaterial realm, as well as allowing him to attack it, defend against it, or merely interact with it fully. When fully deployed, the Vestment allows it's user to hover, buoyed on essence drifts that move of the user's volition. He may move at his normal movement speed in any direction, which includes any speed bonuses from artifacts or Charms. This effectively duplicates the power of a Belt of Aerial Mobility. The Vestment is solid Oricalcum, made of well-fitting plates. It bears the symbol of the Zenith Caste of the Solar Exalted on the breast, surrounding the hearthstone slot. When attuned to by a Priest of the Unconquered Sun (who does not necessarily have to be a Zenith, but must be a full-time priest, frequently taking up priestly duties, making prayers and sacrifices and so forth,) it has an attunement cost of 5 motes of Essence. When attuned to by any other member of the Solar Exalted, it has an attunement cost of 10 motes of Essence. It will not allow itself to be attuned by anyone who is not faithful to the Unconquered Sun (even if they do happen to be one of the Solar Exalted), and anyone who classifies as a Creature of Darkness who foolishly attempts to do so will have all of his motes of Essence and all of his Temporary willpower siphoned off instantly, his Limit meter (or equivalent if he has an equivalent) filled to full instantly, and takes 10 health levels of unsoakable Aggravated Damage. (These effects take place in that order, but are otherwise instantaneous.) The armor also blows itself to pieces in the process, and would need to be re-forged by a Zenith-caste Priest of the Unconquered Sun on a mountaintop under the noonday sun (or in a similarly Solar-aspected location; any Solar Demense/Manse would do) before it could be used again. Category:CotUS Panoply